Just Dance Wiki:File Naming Guidelines
Here is a list of file naming guidelines that must be followed when uploading videos, audio clips, or images to the Wiki. This set of guidelines will be effective from September 27, 2017 (GMT+8). Admins have the right to remove or rename (without redirecting) any files that violate these rules. Please ask for clarification if you do not understand a certain rule. These guidelines may be subject to change, so be sure to check them every once in a while. Preferred File Formats *'Audio' **.ogg *'Images' **Screenshots and crops should be left in .png **Thumbnails from YouTube should be uploaded as .jpg **Game files should be left in their original file format **Gold Move gifs should be left in .gif Videos Official Music Video *Keep the exact name as the published title. **For example, if the name of the video is "Slumber Party by Britney Spears", leave it as "Slumber Party by Britney Spears". Teasers *Teasers should only be uploaded from US and UK sources; only if neither source is available will a teaser from another source be allowed. *Teasers should be named in the following format: song name - Gameplay Teaser or UK) **For example: Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Gameplay Teaser (US) *If (and only if) a song has more than one teaser across different games, such as Who Let the Dogs Out?, name it in this format: song name - game Gameplay Teaser or UK) **For example: Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) *In the event that a teaser from a channel that is not the US or UK channel must be uploaded, the full name of the country should be used in the file name **For example: Djadja - Gameplay Teaser (France), not (FR) Gameplays Due to the lack of stability of gameplay videos, we have indefinitely suspended these file naming guidelines. Please following the new guidelines here. *If the gameplay is for a classic routine: name - game **For example: ***'Slumber Party - Just Dance 2018' ***'YOUTH - Just Dance 2016' and YOUTH - Just Dance 2017 (never YOUTH - Just Dance Unlimited) *If the gameplay is for an alternate routine: name ''(type) - ''game **For example: ***'Kiss You (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014' ***'Promiscuous (Mashup) - Just Dance 3' ***'Taste the Feeling (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2016' and Taste the Feeling (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2017 Extractions Due to the lack of stability of extraction videos, we have indefinitely suspended these file naming guidelines. Please following the new guidelines here. * Extraction videos should be named as name - game (Extraction #). ** For example: *** Love Me Again - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 1/2/3) * No-GUI video files should be named as name - game (No GUI). ** For example: *** Boom Boom - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Audio Clips ''Just Dance Now'' Preview Audios *Name with the exact codename as listed in the Infobox. Do not change the name of the file in any way, shape or form. Images Songs that appear on multiple games *Put the shortened game name (e.g. jd2, jd2014, yokai) between the song name and the suffix. **For example, Beourguest_jddp2_menu.jpg. Menu Square *Name them as Songname_cover_generic, either if they are in .jpg or in .png format. However, only the first letter should be capitalised. **For example: ***For Applause: Limagolf1 cover generic.jpg ***For Bad Romance: Badromance cover generic.jpg Menu Banner Images *Screenshots of menu-related pictures should have the song title (either the full title or a shortened one is fine) along with their respective game title and a short name that represents what the picture shows: ** menu (for the appearance in the song selection menu) (jaiho_jd2017_menu) ** load (for the loading screen after selecting the song) ** routinemenu (for the routine selection menu used in and 2015) ** coachmenu (for the coach selection screen) ** score (for the scoring screen) (only required for songs in , 4'', ''2014, 2015, 2016 and 2017). Pictogram Sprites *All pictogram sprites should be named in the format of codename_pictos-sprite.png. **For example, Rockabye_pictos-sprite.png Avatars *Pictures of avatars should be named as codename_p#_ava.png. If golden and diamond versions of itare available in the files, add golden or diamond before ava. ** For example, P1 s avatar of Rockabye should be named as Rockabye_p1_ava.png, and its golden and diamond versions should be named Rockabye_p1_golden_ava.png and Rockabye_p1_golden_ava.png. Gold Moves *Gold Move pictograms should be named as such: code name''_gm_#.png; if the song does not have a code name, list it as the article name without any spacing or capitalisation. For alternate routines of songs with no code names, list it as the article name without any spacing or capitalisation, followed by a space, followed by the alternate type. **For example: ''Slumberparty_gm_1.png or Kilopapadlc_gm_3.png or Whenigrowup_contestwinner1_gm_1.png *The above applies to the gifs as well. **For example, Slumberparty_gm_1.png is the pictogram for Slumberparty_gm_1.gif *In the case of a repeated Gold Move, list the # as the earliest number that is not for a Gold Move that has already been listed. **For example, if in Slumber Party, there is Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4, where those moves are the same, name the files Slumberparty_gm_1.png (for the first, second, and fourth Gold Move) and Slumberparty_gm_3.png for the third Gold Move. Upload only one pictogram and one .gif per Gold Move. *If the routine is a Duet, Trio or Dance Crew, and there is a Wave Gold Move with multiple Pictograms, use name_gm_wgm&_#.png, where & is the order in which the Wave Gold Move appears in the routine. **For example, if in Happy (Sing-Along), there is a''' Wave Gold Move''' with 4 different Pictograms, list the Gold Moves as Happy_singalong_gm_wgm1_1.png, Happy_singalong_gm_wgm1_1.png, and so on. The next Gold Move (assuming it only has 1 pictogram) will then be listed as Happy_singalong_gm_2.png. **However, the .gif for the Wave Gold Move will capture the moves of all 4 dancers in 1 image, and will thus be simply named as Happy_singalong_gm_wgm1.gif. *If the routine is a Duet, Trio or Dance Crew, and there is a Gold Move that only one, two, or three coaches perform, and where that Gold Move '''is '''NOT a Wave Gold Move, name the file as per normal. **For example, if in Kiss You, Gold Move 3 is performed by only P3, name the file as Kissyou_gm_3.png. The next Gold Move, Gold Move 4, is named as Kissyou_gm_4.png. *If the same move appears in multiple games with different Pictograms, put the shortened game name in front of the first gm. **For example, Itsybitsy_jd2017_gm_1.png and Itsybitsy_jd2018_gm_1.png. Random Gameplay Screenshots *Similar to the previous cases, screenshots of gameplay details (such as incorrect pictograms or a glitch affecting the graphics) should have a short name that resumes the content of the picture. ** For example *** pictogram/''lyric error'', followed by a # which denotes the order that the image was uploaded **** The first screenshot for a lyric error in Rockabye should thus be named as "Rockabye lyric error 1.png" *** glove/''costume''/''background''/''etc. glitch'' (such as picto/''pictogram error'' or glove glitch) **** The first screenshot for a glove error in Rockabye should thus be named as "Rockabye glove error 1.png" *** gm# (p1/2/3/4) **** Gold Move 1 for P1 of Rockabye should thus be named as "Rockabye gm1 p1.png" *** jd# gameplay (for gameplay pictures) *** jd# promo gameplay (for promotional gameplay) *** no gui (for no-GUI gameplay screenshots) *** (p#) strikethepose (for "Strike-The-Pose!" appearances in Puppet Master Modes **** A screenshot of P1 of Rock Lobster s "Strike-The-Pose!" appearance in a Puppet Master Mode should thus be named as "Rocklobster p1 strikethepose.png" Teasers *For pictorial teasers (such as those uploaded on Instagram or Twitter), name the file as song name, no capitalisation_teaser.jpg (or .png; leave it in original format). **For example, the cherry pie teaser for Bon Appetit should be named as "Bonappetit_teaser.jpg" (accent is not necessary). If the teaser turns out to not be for that song, the file name should be changed immediately. *** If the song is not clear yet, just name it basing off what it represents. **** For example, the correct file name for Dame Tu Cosita s teaser before the reveal of its preview gameplay would have been "Alien_teaser.png". Artist/Choreographer/Performers Category Pictures * Pictures for categories related to artists, choreographers or performers must be named as (name)_jdwiki_category.jpg (leave the picture in its original format). ** For example, Katy Perry s picture for Category:Songs by Katy Perry should be named as "Katyperry_jdwiki_category.png". Miscellaneous *Once again, miscellaneous pictures regarding something related to the routine should resume their content with a short name. ** For example *** inappropriate picto name(s)/''inappropriate scoring file name(s)'' *** thumbnail uk/''us'' (for YouTube preview thumbnails) *** song name left unspaced (only for YouTube preview thumbnails) **** The thumbnail for Slumber Party s preview should be named as "Slumberparty thumbnail us.jpg". *** graphics/''picto''/''background''/''colors comparision'' (for comparision between two or more gameplay items, such as pictograms, backgrounds or color palettes) *** bts (for Behind-the-Scenes pictures) *** concept art (for concept art pictures) *** (p#) promo coach (for promotional coaches) *** (code name)_cover_albumcoach (for Album Coaches) Notes *Mashups have the following code names: **"SongName'AR'" (in and 4'') **"songname_'mashup'" (in and ''2015) ***Menu icons are simply called "songname_mashup", without "cover generic". **"SongName'MU'" (in and 2017) Non-Official Images Referring to images used for a user's personal fanmade game. *Users are allowed to name their squares any way they like as long as they do not violate any of the above rules. However, to prevent a naming conflict, users are advised to tag their username in the file names. **For example, Candycandy_masterhydraffe.jpg